Hero
by Raichuu
Summary: A sequel to The 6th Pilot. Heero and Kaylee go on a real date. It's a song fic to the song 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.


Song By: Enrique Iglesias

Story written by: Raichuu

Gundam Wing copywrited by: Sotsu Agency Sunrise ANB 

Written for: Ashlabo ^_~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I'm just a big fan! You can reach me at Raichuu@tampabay.rr.com to throw a complaint. I just want you all to know, I don't own either or.

Hero

The war was finally over. There was no a need for soldiers to die in battle or for mothers, daughters, and families to pray for their husbands and sons come home safe. But it was still a time to morn those lost.

The year is AC 197, only months after the Mariemaya incident. There wasn't a need for soldiers anymore. But those that were born to fight were left to wonder the Earth or space restlessly; looking for something. But he or she did not always know what they were looking for. 

Gundam Pilots. No one ever really knew who he or she was. Duo Maxwell was the only one known, but even he too, was forgotten. Forgotten isn't the right word, none of the pilot's will ever be forgotten. But their identities were hidden, false records made, faces never to be seen again can very easily fall between the cracks. But that does not stop their lives from happening.

----/***\----

_Let me be your Hero_

Colony XL6963, more commonly known as L6, was built to replace the colonies destroyed during the war. Not many people lived in this colony do to the fact it was only opened 2 months ago. But one person thought this would be a perfect place to think, to get away from everything. Heero Yuy walked along the streets of L6 doing nothing more then thinking. No one bothered to say "Hello," or "Good day," cause even if they had, he would have kept on walking. 

Today the settings for the weather were on partly cloudy. Heero, though, didn't notice or even really care. The wind blew his chocolate locks out of his eyes. He looked up towards the _sky_; then once again his head fell down to look at where he feet were going.

  
_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?_

He kept his head bowed, not knowing where he was going. But for some reason his feet were walking, without him telling them too. Again, Heero didn't care. There was not any need too.

Heero stopped in mid step when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up, and right in front of him stood a girl his own age of 19 **(1)**. She wore her hair down, the brown and red, semi-curls went past her shoulders. Her green eyes were still the same, so full of life and laughter. Something he wished he had. She looked different then he remembered her though. He always remembered her wearing black, maybe that's it. She wore carpenter jeans and a red top, which hugged her chest.

"Hello Heero, it's been a long time." She said.

"Kaylee Love," Heero responded.

_Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"Fancy seeing you here, of all the places you could have visited, what made you pick this dump?"

Heero shrugged, "Why did you?"

"Because we felt like we needed to get away." She turned around before he had a chance to respond and asked him, "Want to see the only house on this colony that isn't brown and ugly?" Kaylee turned her head and smiled at him.

He didn't even respond, just started walking with her. He still couldn't explain why his feet were not listening to him. He was telling them to stop, but they just refused to answer. 'Traitorous feet…' Heero thought to himself.

_Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this._

'What is this? Why am I doing this? I still feel like a school girl, with a crush on the cutest guy in school, no the world.' Kaylee thought to herself. She never thought she'd see Heero again. Once they left Quatre's estate the girls never bothered to get back in touch with them. Kaylee hadn't taken it to hard, but her heart was telling her to go back. Katie felt really bad. Something happened the night at the concert that she can't forget. She will not tell anyone what that something was though. Jen acted like it was no big deal, but inside, everyone knew she was in pain for breaking her promise.

Kaylee was so lost in thought that she almost went past her house.

"Oops… and here we are!" She said cheerfully. 

Right now the house was still a little disorientated from a fight that broke out two days earlier. Jen's father decided it was time to pay a visit to his only child and daughter. Jen didn't take to kindly to this and started throwing things at him. They all just guessed, but they think she is very upset with him.

"Sorry about the mess the front yard is in right now. You can blame Mr. Wolf. He started it. I think…" Kaylee started walking up the front walk of the two story, white house.

"Mr. Wolf?" Knowing Kaylee's play on names like Trowa's was 'Mr. Hair,' Quatre's 'Mr. Money Bags,' and so on. Heero couldn't help but wonder who she meant.

"Yea, that's his name Mr. Travis Wolf; Jen's dad. He paid a little visit not to long ago, and things were said and thrown." She looked over to her left and pointed to a frying pan sticking out of the ground to prove her point. "That was in use when she threw it. Word of advice: don't cook food when Jen's pissed." Kaylee laughed at the memory of it, and the look on Travis Wolf's face when a flying pan with cooked mushrooms came flying at him.

"How about, don't piss her off?" Heero suggested.

"To late for you. Just hope no one's cooking." Kaylee opened the door for him, "Welcome, Heero, to our home."

_Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

The house was beautiful on the inside. Much better then the outside part. From what Heero could tell they didn't have much money to spend on the house, but to an untrained eye, it looked like they had all the money in the world. 

"It's really a mess right now. Sorry about that." Kaylee sighed. 

"You always say it's a mess! It's not! And who are you-" Katie walked out of her room when she heard the front door opening. Kaylee left a few hours ago to pick up some soda. And why it took her two hours, no one every asked her. Katie thought she just kept getting lost; Jen said she just wanted time away from Katie. 

The last thing Katie expected to see standing in door way was Heero Yuy. 

"Umm… Hi." Katie said nervously. "Nice to see you again." 

"…" Heero being his usual self didn't answer. Katie didn't take offence. This is how he is, and probably always will be. 

A brown and black blur just flew past everyone. Kaylee shook her head, and Katie went screaming after it. 

"Snickers! You pain in the ass! I was looking for that shoe!" Katie screamed and ran after the blur known as Snickers. 

"Don't mind them. But in about two seconds or less, Snicker's _mother_ will come down and save the-" Kaylee didn't get to finish cause a second blur of blonde went whizzing past both of them. 

"Katie! He was only playin'!" The blonde blur yelled. 

"I don't care what he was doin', he was in my room and has my shoe!" Katie yelled back. 

"CHILDREN! HUSH!" Kaylee snapped. Snickers jumped into the blonde girl's arms and started whimpering. Her back was turned, so Heero couldn't make out the face, but he was pretty sure it was Jen. 'She cut her hair.' He thought with a small pang of guilt that he didn't keep in contact with any of them. 

Jen turned around to tell Kaylee something very rude when her words caught in her throat. 'That bastard has a lot of nerve to come here…' Her eyes turn into silts as she walked slowly closer to her prey. Even Snickers seemed mad at him. And Heero hadn't even meet the dog till just now. 

"Kay, What's _he_ doing here?" Jen never took her eyes off Heero, while she bent down to put Snickers on the floor at her feet. The dog sat there and, to Kaylee, it looked like Snickers was just as pissed as Jen. 'Weird dog…' She thought. 

"Heero's visiting the colony, right?" Kaylee asked and he shrugged. 

"Living." He told her. 

"Aah, got ya. Living on the colony. We ran into each other on my way back home." 

"That doesn't mean you bring him home with you." Jen sneered. 

Heero knew when he wasn't wanted and turned to leave. Kaylee touched his arm, telling him to stay. 

"Katie and I said the same thing about your mutt, so now hush it!" Kaylee chided. 

Snickers knew when he was being attacked and growled at Kaylee. 

"Hope he's paper trained, cause I'm not cleaning up after him." Jen turned on her heels and left the room. The dog close on her heels. 

Katie sighed, "Don't mind her. But you're in luck! She's having a good day! It's good to see you again Heero. But I've got to be off. No food left in the house. Bye!" Katie walked pass the pair and out the front door. 

"That was weird… So, can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Sorry, but we don't have much to snack on. And I didn't get the soda… Oh well." Kaylee gave an impish grin. 

"And whose fault is that, Kaylee, that we don't have food? Yours and Jen's! Sorry, forgot my keys. Now! I'm off!" Katie jumped out the door again. 

"Katie!" Kaylee called out. 

"Hmm?" 

"Don't forgot the-" 

"Yeah, yeah, the pizza rolls." Katie winked at Heero and closed the door behind her again. 

"Finally… They are gone; we are now alone. I hope." Kaylee sighed, and then blushed at what she said. 

Heero did his best to ignore this new feeling coming over him. 

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. _

Kaylee pushed the blush down as best she could, and decided it was time to change the subject. 

"Would you like a tour of the house? It's not very big." She asked him. 

Heero just shrugged. He need more time to think now, about why this girl, out of hundreds of girls, made him feel the things he's feeling now. 'Feelings are a weakness, you can not be weak!' He heard a little voice inside him. 'Follow your emotions…' Another told him. He became very confused, was he going mad? 

_Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide? _

Kaylee showed him around the house. The three bedrooms were all about the same size though each one a different color. Kaylee's has green carpeting with off white walls, Katie has purple carpeting with white walls, and Jen's has plum carpeting with peach walls. They each had there own style and it showed. Again, Heero felt a little jealous. His room just had the basics, a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a lamp and an alarm clock. The rest of his apartment was like that as well. All he has are the bare essentials, nothing hanging on his walls, no pictures of friends, nothing. Something he did notice about these girls, they are close friends. Pictures of the three of them together at different events were all over the house. 

"Next the back yard! It's not as exciting as the rest of the house." Kaylee opened the sliding glass doors that lead out onto a porch and into a green yard with a flower garden off to the side. 

Kaylee looked at the garden and narrowed her eyes, she turned back to Heero, "Do you have a gun on you?" 

Heero shook his head, why did he need a gun? His question was soon answered. 

Kaylee took off at a run towards the flowerbed, if it could be called that now. Snickers went flying behind Heero in hopes of staying alive. 

"Snickers, you're a dead dog! I worked hard in that garden!" Kaylee made a grab for him but he just snapped at her. Heero bent down and picked the dog out from between his legs. 

"Don't like dogs, Kaylee?" Kaylee swore she saw laughter in his eyes. 

"It's not that I don't like dogs, I love them. But this one," she pointed at the brown and black mutt, "is a pain in the ass!" 

Again, Kaylee thought those eyes of his were laughing at her. But this is Heero. He does not care about anything. 

"He's just a pup, he'll mellow out when he gets older." Heero set the dog down when the pup stopped shooting death glares at Kaylee. This dog took whichever side was defending him, smart dog. 

Snickers took off at a run towards the shield where Heero suspected Jen was hiding. He knew he had to talk to her sooner or later, he chose later. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight right now. 

"I'll help you replant the flowers," Heero offered when he started receiving weird looks from Kaylee. 

"You can garden? I never knew that." 

"You'll have to show me." 

Kaylee smiled at him, "The great Heero Yuy wants help from little ol' me?" She giggled at his expression, "Come on, and grab those gloves." 

Kaylee didn't have to show him much, except where to put the flowers and such. She also started explaining about the different types in the garden and why they are there. Heero knew the names of the flowers but he was interested in why they planted these flowers. 

"Katie's dad used to give her daisies when he came back from a long trip. He died coming home one night. Plane crashed, she doesn't know where, and never bothered to find out. Jen wanted to plant the marigolds because they keep the bugs away." Kaylee giggled. She stopped talking after that and stared at one of the flowers. 

"Why did you choose the tulips?" Heero asked looking where she was looking. 

"My brother told me, when I was younger, that they represented peace. We would plant them all around the house. Then he was shipped off to China, and killed in a small war that broke out." Kaylee's eyes were starting to go red around the edges. She had to change the subject fast or she would start sobbing in front of him. 

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight. _

Heero wanted to reach out and hold her. Hold her till the pain went away, instead he just sat there. He couldn't go against his training; emotions are a weakness. 

"I was thinking about putting up a fence, and I think I just made up my mind." She smiled; it wasn't forced. But it was still painful. "I'm sorry about this. I invited you over, and now I'm putting you to work. I know! I can make it up to you." 

"It's no trouble-" Heero started. 

"Nonsense! There's this cute little restaurant that just opened. It's Mexican. How about I take you to dinner? Pick you up around 6. Where do you live?" 

Heero didn't know what happened. But he agreed to dinner and told Kaylee were he lived. 

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. _

"I don't see why you're taking him to dinner." 

"Because I want too." 

"Kay, you know I want you to be happy… but with Heero? He's so cold!" 

Kaylee sighed, "Jay, what ever happened between you and Heero it happened between you two, not me. And besides, it's just dinner." Kaylee didn't like it when Jen used the name 'Kay'. Kaylee would use the name Jenny to get back at her, but she did want to live to go on this date with Heero. 

Jen and Kaylee talked about where they were going and what they were going to do while Kaylee got ready for her dinner. 

"Kaylee, just… be careful, huh?" Jen said seriously. 

"Girl, you know I am," Kaylee smiled at her best friend threw the mirror. Then she looked at the clock behind her as well. "So, how do I look?" 

Jen sighed and looked her over; her hair was half pulled back into a bun. She also wore very little makeup which looked different, but good. 

"You look fine. Especial if it's _just_ dinner." 

Kaylee rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "See ya later." She called out behind her as she walked down the steps. 

As Kaylee was walking out the door, Katie was just walking in. "Hey Kate, bye Kate!" 

Katie was about to yell at her back all she saw was the door closing in her face. 

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight. _

Kaylee got to Heero's apartment on time. She was so nervous, she had to keep reminding herself, 'Its just dinner.' 

Kaylee ate her fear and knocked on the door. There was a muffled thud inside, but no answer. She knocked again. Finally someone answered but it wasn't Heero. 

"Ms. Relena Peacecraft? Do I have the right place?" Kaylee asked with a baffled expression. 

"Your looking for Heero?" Relena asked, giving Kaylee a smile. "He stepped out for a minute. Your Kaylee, right?" 

"Yes, and I see I've come at a bad time. I'll come back at a later time. Bye!" With that she turned and left. She felt like an idiot. Relena and Heero… why didn't she see it before? 'Because you were in your own little world.' A voice told her, 'Shut up!' she yelled at her self. "I'm going crazy…" Kaylee muttered. 

Kaylee pushed the down button for the elevator, as she waited she lost herself in her thoughts. When the door finally opened, she got up off the chair and walked towards the open doors. 

"Kaylee?" Kaylee looked up when she heard he name being called. 

"Heero," She didn't know what to say. 

"You ready?" He said as he steered her back towards his apartment. 

"Umm… Maybe today isn't a good day. I mean Relena's here and I'm sure-" Heero cut her off. 

"So?" 

It was such a simple word that had Kaylee's hopes rising. 

"But I thought you two are-" She stopped herself when he turned to look at her. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I don't want to get in between you guys, that's all." 

Heero just stared at her and gave her what looked like a small smile. 

"We aren't together." Was all he said before he opened the door and let them in. 

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_

Relena was sitting on the couch reading a book. It looked like she just came out of a meeting because of the clothes she was wearing; very formal and political looking. 

"Hello Heero," Relena stood up and walked over to him, "A girl came by, Kaylee. She seemed upset." Relena looked over Heero's shoulder and spotted her standing in the hall. "Oh, you found her. Good. But why is she standing out in the hall?" 

"Why are you here, Relena?" Heero asked her and went into the kitchen to put away the drinks he just bought. 

Relena was the only one who really knew where Heero was at all times. Not because she stalked him, but because Heero and her are close friends. They thought of each other as brother and sister, nothing more. 

"Just to offer the job again," before he could protest she continued. "Heero, your perfect for the job. I know you don't want to work with Millardo but this is the type of job you can make a living out of." 

"Relena, working on the Terraforming project isn't what I want to do." 

"Then what do you want to do?" She asked him. Heero stopped what he was doing to think about it. Relena saw the blank expression on his face and sighed, "You don't have to think about it now. But stealing money isn't the best way to live your life." She smiled at him, then turned to Kaylee, "Nice to see you again, Ms. Love. Hope to see you around sometime. See you around, Heero. Kaylee." She walked out and closed the door behind her. 

Once Kaylee's nerves stopped jumping all over the place, she took a few deep breaths and started talking to Heero. 

"So, you ready?" She asked him. Once he nodded, he grabbed his coat and followed Kaylee out the door. 

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away. _

The dinner went well. They both had a nice time, even if one of them did not show it like the other did. Heero picked up the tab even though Kaylee insisted it was her treat. 

They were both now walking home, cause Kaylee didn't want to take the car, and Heero didn't have one. They didn't mind though. 

Kaylee made small talk and Heero just grunted or nodded in return. Kaylee wanted to get Heero to talk more so she started asking questions that he couldn't just nod or shake his head for. 

"Why didn't you take the job?" She asked. 

"What job?" 

"The Mars one. I think it would be cool to work on a different world. Even if it's nothing but red dust." She smiled. 

"It's not something I want to do." 

"Oh," There was something in his voice that made the statement so final. But Kaylee never knew the meaning of the word quit. So she pressed on. "Why don't you want to work with Zechs err... Millardo… what ever he's going by. I know you guys are rivals, but it's a big planet." 

"It's a big solar system." He avoided the question. 

Kaylee sense this and accepted his answer. "Point taken. So what do you want to do with your life?" 

Heero thought about this for the second time today. What did he want to do with his life? 

"I… don't know." He turned to her. Kaylee was taken back. She was expecting a shrug or silence, not an empty, blank look. "What do you want to do?" He asked her to break the silence. 

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away. _

"Well, right now I'm just a waitress. Once I get the money I'm going back to school to become a teacher." She smiled at him. "I like to work with kids." 

Heero could not think of a good reason why, a woman like this, could ever be mixed up in a war. He cursed himself for letting people who should not fight onto the battlefield. 

The pair walked up the front steps of Kaylee's house. 

"Thanks for having dinner with me tonight. I had fun! We should do this again." She moved to kiss his cheek in a show of friendship, but he moved at the last minute and their lips met. She pulled away and noticed the small look of shock in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," she rambled on and all Heero did was stare at her. 

"I'm really-" She was cut off when Heero just took a small step forward and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"We should do this again." He told her when they parted. He started back down the walk. 

"Heero!" Kaylee called out. When he turned around to her, she smiled. "How about Friday? Same time?" 

He nodded and a small smile did break out on his face. He turned around and headed towards his apartment. Happier then he's been in years. 

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_

A car sat across the street from where Kaylee and Heero were. Once Heero walked by and Kaylee walked into the house, to two passengers came out from hiding to start talking to each other. 

"Operation 'Break the Ice' complete. Well, what do you think?" A brown haired, braided teenager boy asked the person sitting next to him in the car. 

"Very good, now the rest is up to them." 

"You're a sneaky lady! Thanks for calling me." Duo smirked. 

"I'm not sneaky. But it was one thing or another, and he didn't want the job so I tipped him off about the jobs available on this colony. Meeting Kaylee was just fortuitous **(2)**." Relena smiled sweetly with the underlining of a smirk. 

"Like I said, you're a sneaky lady. How'd you know that they were on this colony? I couldn't even find them." 

"When I came here for a meeting with the colony leaders last month, I saw Jen in a café taking a couples order." 

"Who'd have thought? A gundam pilot becoming your everyday waitress. Now for the next operation: Lure the Lonely." 

"Now you're the sneaky one Duo Maxwell." But Relena was already thinking up ways to get Katie and Trowa together. 

_I can be your hero. _

THE END 

1) I made the gang older older. I didn't mention in The 6th Pilot because I failed to. But they are 2 years older in these fics. Why? Because we didn't want to make ourselves younger! ^_^ This is SI remember. 

2) Fortuitous- (Adj) Happening by accident or chance. Sorry I couldn't help but throw in a vocabulary word from English class ^_^  
  


  
There you go Ashlabo! Just for you. ^_^ The next story that comes out it a Trowa and Katie story! Then Quatre and Jen, then Wufei and Tiffany. Tiff's another friend of mine that threaten to kill me. Don't you just love friends like that ^_^; 

Http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/raichuu Visit there to see Raichuu's page. 


End file.
